felaryafandomcom-20200214-history
Swallowed whole and alive
This is the most common fate that awaits those who venture in the Felaryan wilderness. Something all over the world seem to compel predators into swallowing smaller creatures whole and alive. From birds, reptiles, mollusk or fishes to giant nagas, fairies or harpies, most predators on Felarya don't chew or otherwise damage their prey when eating them, swallowing them whole instead. Thus, any adventurer who ventures carelessly into the jungle have high chances to end their trek slowly digesting in a stomach. Talking with a sapient Felaryan predator can be a disturbing experience as you realize just how normal gobbling smaller creatures up -including humans- is for them. For a predator living in wilderness, it appears to come on par with their instinct and being surrounded by an entire world that abide by the same rules means few of them ever question their diet. There are giant Felaryan predators such as Jade or Cypress who never eat other sapient beings, though, and completely keep their instincts in check. They have sometimes known humans early in their life or for prolonged period of times, had marking experiences with them or come from civilization or society that told them it was wrong but they are typically in the minority. On the opposite, in some chilling reversal of situation, some humans who might have lived a normal life in a city start to develop a taste for predation themselves, eating tinies exactly the same way a giant predator would a human! Some might try it once and never do it again but some actually develop a taste for it. There is even a black market dealing with that kind of trade in Negav. That phenomenon seems to be more pronounced in females and in creatures that have resided for a certain amount of time in Felarya. There are several conflicting theories to explain this fact: * One refers to a particular event recorded in Felaryan history where the guardian Notys is said to have entered a trance of Rejuvenation that allowed her to heal the instability of Felarya. During that trance, predation all over Felarya suddenly became rampant. Written records tell of creatures becoming ravenous all over the land, stuffing themselves until they couldn't move any more, and of small species hiding in fear - when they would not gorge on smaller species themselves. A school of thought holds Notys responsible for emitting a formidable influence all over Felarya that make its inhabitants so voracious. According to them, if Notys was to die, that effect would die with her. *According theories some dimensional mages theorize that Felarya is serving as a seal of sort between our reality and the outer ones beyond, and that their immense ravenousness is, as a result, somewhat rubbing of on every living creatures in Felarya. A word about Vore Vore, also referred to as vorarephilia, voreaphilia and phagophilia, can be described as a fascination towards the act of consumption, a particular interest in which a person fantasizes about eating another person or creature, or being eaten him/herself, or watching another be eaten. Preferences vary a lot from one voraphile to another. Felarya is based on "soft vore", where the prey is devoured whole and alive, as opposed to "hard vore", where the prey is torn and chewed.